


ready for the call

by petalswriting



Category: The Expansion Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalswriting/pseuds/petalswriting
Summary: WIPsemi-typical rich guy falls in love with a hooker story
Relationships: Kiloh Thetamor/Tache Moreau





	ready for the call

_don't they know they're making love to one already dead?_

* * *

The night was cold and dreary, thick clouds diluting what little moonlight shone upon the lower docks. A waifish young man stood in the shadow of the structures, leaning provocatively against a wall and shifting his body in such a way that his worn shirt exposed a large portion of his scrawny chest. The sounds coming from the alleys surrounding the docks floated past the boy's ears, filthy white noise that was all too familiar to him by now. He was relatively alone at his station, save for the occasional crocked passerby, though they rarely payed him any attention. He remained by his post nonetheless. His business always picked up as the night drew on.

Less than an hour passed before another gentleman made his way through the docks. He was irregularly handsome and well-dressed to boot, his blond hair combed in fashion and his imposing form clothed in a slightly rumpled business suit. Moreover, he was startlingly sober. A customer, and an Englishman by the looks of him.

The boy tilted his head toward the man, exposing his freckle-marred neck to the stranger's sharp gaze. "Late night?" He asked with sympathy coloring his voice. 

"Late enough, I hope." The man replied evenly, his hazel eyes slowly dragging upward to meet the boy's own.

The boy gave an inviting smile and he pushed himself from the wall. He made his way around the corner and down the alley, not needing to look behind him to know he was being followed. He navigated the familiar maze with ease, stopping suddenly before a dilapidated wooden door. He pulled it open with some effort before extending his hand and beckoning the stranger in.

The man ducked slightly to enter, looking around the nearly empty candlelit room with an appraising eye. "For a country so renowned for their luxury, your hospitality is wanting." He remarked as the door shut behind him.

The boy walked slowly up to the man, placing his thin hands on the stranger's broad shoulders and guiding him to the lone bed in the far corner. "It is all I will need to get the job done," he whispered in the other's ear, smiling against his slightly perspiring skin as he heard a sharp inhale.

"Looks like you don't waste any time either." The man murmured, his voice falling to match the tone of the boy's.

The boy stepped around the man until he was standing between him and the bed, his hand trailing lightly across the material of the suit as he moved. "Romance will cost you more," he informed him, a salacious smile curling his red, wind-chapped lips.

Before the stranger could respond, the boy began slowly working through the buttons on his suit vest, his delicate fingers tugging at the fabric with practiced measure. As he finished with the last one, the stranger shrugged off the vest before stepping away a pace and removing his other clothing. The boy responded in kind, undoing the frayed lace upon his blouse and pulling off his loose trousers. When he finished, he looked up to see the stranger, naked as he, staring with hungry eyes at the young man before him. 

He surged forward with enough vigor to startle the boy, though not enough for him to express it. The stranger attacked his mouth with a devouring kiss, his large, slightly calloused hands caressing and groping any part of the boy that he could reach.

The boy allowed this to continue for only a few moments before he withdrew, holding a hand to the man's chest as he tried to lean back in. The boy inclined his head toward the stranger's ear. "Enough foreplay," he whispered in a breathless voice.

The man reacted immediately, pushing forward until he and the boy were laying entangled on the rough sheets of the bed. He maneuvered the pliant body beneath him until he was directly on top of the boy. He held the boy's dangerously thin wrists in each of his hands, pinning his pale body to the firm mattress. Before he could plunge back into that tantalizing mouth, he paused.

"What should I call you?" The man asked, his whispered words stark in the relative silence.

The boy hesitated before answering. "Tache." The quiet stretched a moment longer. "And you?"

"Kiloh." Came his breathless whisper.

Those were the only words shared between the men for the rest of the night.

(deeper character reflections in following passages)


End file.
